Only Time IV : O laço que nos une
by Dama 9
Summary: Especial da série Only Time. Agora é a história de Mascara da Morte e Yuuri que será contada. Tudo que aconteceu é apenas coincidencia, ou destino?


**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com uma nova fic, originalmente esta seria Only Time III, porém, devido a uma repentina inspiração, decidi escrever sobre Alister e Eurin. Mas ontem a noite quando finalizava o ultimo capitulo de Dama das Rosas, para encerrar a trilogia Only Time iniciada após Ariel, eis que surge-me uma nova inspiração e com ela essa fic.**

**O laço que nos une, é uma históra curta, porém que me agrada e muito mostra-las a vocês, porque depois de Laços de Ouro, eu aprendi a amar demais a constelação a qual pertenço.**

**Nunca pensei que um dia fosse dizer isso, mas eu amo o MdM tanto quanto o Saga, pois com Laços de Ouro, aprendi a entende-lo e descobri mais coisas sobre eu mesma, que desconhecia. Sei que Saory-san agora vai rir com isso. Ela vive me lembrando do meu ladinho MdM XD mas faz parte.**

**Enfim, essa historia relata um episódio importante na vida desse canceriano e mostra que mais uma vez as Deusas do Destino mostraram-se bastante matreiras ao tecerem e criarem caminhos, envolvendo pessoas que talvez nem mesmo o Caos pudesse prever que fossem se encontrar.**

**Bom, acho que já falei demais, daqui a pouco eu acabo contando o final da história. Vou deixa-los ler e no final eu apareço.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ONLY TIME IV**

**.::O LAÇO QUE NOS UNE::.**

**By Dama 9**

**.I.**

Desceu as escadas calmamente, encontrou com o pupilo de Cadmo pelo caminho. Realmente, eram muito parecidos; ele pensou cumprimentando o cavaleiro brevemente e continuando a descer rumo a Câncer.

Queria conversar com o neto e a namorada, quando eles haviam estado na Sicília, optara por não aparecer e interromper a conversa que eles estavam tendo. Sabia que não era nada fácil para Guilherme contar tudo que se passara consigo, mas ficara feliz ao ver que ele finalmente começara a confiar em alguém para contar tudo.

O mais curioso fora quando vira aquela jovem ao chegar, ela lhe lembrava alguém, ou melhor, algum momento do passado que parecia adormecido em suas lembranças.

Aproximou-se do templo e antes que pudesse bater, a porta abriu-se dando-lhe passagem.

_**-Estamos na cozinha;**_ a voz de Guilherme soou pela sala central chamando-lhe a atenção.

Franziu o cenho, o que ele estava aprontando? –Giovanni se perguntou subindo das escadas principais.

Parou antes de chegar à porta da cozinha, sentindo um cheiro de algo assando no ar. Deixou-se guiar pelo mesmo encontrando o neto de costas para si, lavando alguma coisa na pia, enquanto a jovem de melenas douradas parecia conferir alguma coisa através da porta de vidro do forno.

-Oi; ele falou cauteloso.

-Fique a vontade, estávamos cozinhando; Yuuri avisou com um sorriso amigável.

-Guilherme, cozinhando? –o canceriano falou em tom surpreso, vendo o neto virar-se para si com os orbes envenenados. Ainda se lembrava de como fora um martírio ensina-lo pelo menos a fazer macarronada, mas nunca conseguira faze-lo cozinha por livre e espontânea vontade; ele pensou surpreso com as mudanças realmente radicais.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Guilherme perguntou enquanto segurava com um pouco mais de forma o cabo da faca que tinha em mãos para cortar as frutas que a namorada mandara.

-Guilherme! –Yuuri falou em tom de aviso. Como se dissesse **'Respeite os mais velhos ou se entenda comigo depois'.**

-Sim amor; ele falou com um sorriso nervoso.

Giovanni arqueou a sobrancelha, se fosse há algum tempo atrás poderia jurar que batera com a cabeça ou algo do tipo e estava delirando a ponto de ver uma cena daquelas.

Quando algo estalou em sua mente, lembrou-se de certa vez ver o neto entrando em seu templo bastante avoado e depois da ronda noturna, Saga passar falar consigo, perguntando se Guilherme estava bem depois do acidente.

Na hora assustou-se porque o neto não havia lhe falado nada sobre acidente, até que o geminiano lhe contou uma historia bastante interessante sobre o primeiro desentendimento entre o canceriano e a pupila de Sextante.

Um sorriso imperceptível surgiu em seus lábios, como as Deusas do Destino eram interessantes; ele pensou puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

-Então, o que tem de novo para me contar? –Giovanni perguntou casualmente.

-Depende, quer que comecemos por onde? – Yuuri perguntou colocando algumas xícaras sobre a mesa. –Café ou chá?

-Café, por favor; ele respondeu, vendo-a aproximar-se de uma garrafa de café que acabara de ser passado. Encheu a xícara enquanto Guilherme resmungava.

-O que foi? –Yuuri perguntou calmamente.

-Amor não da corda, se não ele não vai lhe deixar em paz depois; o canceriano avisou.

-Guilherme, não seja mal educado; Giovanni avisou com um olhar cortante, vendo-o ficar emburrado tal qual uma criança contrariada. –Uhn! Cheiro bom; ele murmurou ao ver uma fumaça esbranquiçada subir pela borda e o aroma do café espalhar-se por toda a cozinha de maneira embriagante.

-Italiano; a amazona respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Guilherme tire o pudim do forno; ela pediu. –Então, por onde?

-Se não se importar, pelo começo; o canceriano respondeu, porém lembrando-se de uma historia bem mais intrigante para contar-lhe ao fim.

-...; Ela assentiu ouvindo uma espécie de rosnado do namorado.

**.II.**

**Dezesseis anos atrás...**

Jogou o pano com força dentro do balde. **Nota** **mental**, jamais jogar geleira com pó de flor de lótus em Shura novamente. **Primeiro** o cheiro fica horrível quando começa a secar e **segundo**, não era nada saudável quando aquilo caia no tapete, principalmente quando acabava de descobrir que aquela combinação era corrosiva.

-Guilherme! – Giovanni chamou entrando na sala.

-Sim! –ele falou rapidamente sentando em cima do buraco que formara no tapete para tampa-lo.

Tudo bem que uma hora ou outra Giovanni descobriria que seu tapete Persa havia ganhado um furo ou melhor, uma cratera, mas enquanto pudesse adiar isso, o faria; o garoto pensou engolindo em seco.

-Quero que vá até o observatório e entregue isso a Alanis e espere por uma resposta; ele falou estendendo ao garoto um envelope.

-Mas e o tapete? –Guilherme perguntou com ar inocente.

-Parece limpo agora, vá depois você termina, isso tem mais urgência; o italiano avisou, dando-lhe as costas.

-Estou indo então; Guilherme avisou vendo-o longe o suficiente para que pudesse levantar.

Deixou o templo a passos apressados, principalmente por sentir a presença do cavaleiro de Capricórnio indo em direção a casa do avô, tinha até medo de saber o que estava lhe esperando quando voltasse.

Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, imerso em seus próprios temores, mal viu quando uma garotinha passou correndo por sua frente, mas ao vê-lo se assustou, acabando por ambos chocarem-se em meio a corrida.

-**AI**; um gemido escapou dos lábios de ambos, quando sem poder impedir, rolavam pelas escadarias de Áries.

-É louco ou o que? –Guilherme reclamou irritado, sentindo as costas doerem e um peso a mais sobre seu corpo quando parou de rolar pelos degraus.

-Desculpe; uma voz feminina chegou a seus ouvidos.

Ergueu a cabeça sentindo uma cascata de fios prateados caírem sobre si, ofuscando-lhe a visão. Tateou as cegas, tentando afastar os fios e o que viu lhe fez congelar.

Um par de orbes verdes pareceram acender-se em meio a escuridão daquele local, um perfume suave de lírios chegou até si de maneira atordoante, que mal notou quando um leve rubor tingiu sua face.

-Eu não te vi; a garotinha respondeu afastando-se rapidamente, mas franziu o cenho ao firmar o pé no chão.

-O que foi? –Guilherme perguntou levantando-se rápido a tempo de impedi-la de cair.

-Acho que torci meu pé; ela falou com a face em chamas quando sentiu os braços dele envolverem-lhe a cintura, impedindo a queda, porém, deixando-os perigosamente próximos.

-Isso é o que da ficar correndo por ai que nem uma louca; o canceriano provocou.

-Eu estava atrasada e isso não é da sua conta; Yuuri rebateu, o empurrando e desvencilhando-se dos braços dele.

-Não mesmo; ele respondeu sem dar muita importância.

-Puff! –ela resmungou, dando-lhe as costas, viu a poucos passos de onde estava algo brilhar. Sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias e instintivamente suas mãos foram parar sobre sua face.

Droga! Antes houvesse se atrasado para o treinamento do que aquele acidente; ela pensou pisando firme no chão para andar até a mascara, mas logo sentiu um deslocamento de ar passando por si e o canceriano pegar a mascara nas mãos.

-O que é isso? –Guilherme perguntou, observando o objeto com extrema atenção.

-É meu e não te interessa; Yuuri rebateu num tom impertinente.

-Uma mascara; o canceriano falou ao reconhecer o objeto. –Então você é uma amazona; ele falou como se houvesse acabado de concluir isso.

-Me da isso; ela falou aproximando-se rapidamente dele mesmo com o pé latejando para pegar a mascara.

-Calma ai garota; Guilherme falou afastando-se dela.

-Oras seu; Yuuri resmungou. –Me de volta; ela exigiu.

-Ainda não; ele rebateu fitando-a com um olhar indecifrável.

Era a primeira vez que via aquela garota no santuário, mas por algum motivo que não sabia explicar, não queria ver aquele objeto de prata a cobrir-lhe a face, muito menos a esconder aquele brilho nos orbes verdes que pareciam capazes de congelar o inferno.

-Me devolve agora; a garotinha de melenas prateadas exigiu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-E se eu não quiser? –o canceriano perguntou com um olhar nada inocente.

Fora uma fração de segundos e sentiu que o tempo poderia parar e que suas mãos poderiam tocar os céus, ou melhor, que as estrelas haviam decido até si e dançavam alegremente a sua volta.

-**AIIIIIII**; o berro dos dois ecoou por todo o santuário.

O corpo do garoto caiu num baque seco sobre o chão, enquanto apenas algumas lágrimas pareciam querer formar-se em seus olhos tamanha a dor que sentia no baixo ventre pelo chute certeiro da garota.

Yuuri gemeu, segurando firme o pé, sentindo tão ou mais dor que o canceriano, agora certamente teria quebrado o pé; ela pensou ignorando completamente os gemidos do outro, mas no fim, a culpa era dele, se houvesse lhe devolvido a mascara como mandou, não seria obrigada a exterminar uma ou duas, quem sabe três gerações de sirizinhos que povoariam o mundo.

-Maldição; Guilherme vociferou, sentindo o oxigênio faltar-lhe nos pulmões e o coração bater em qualquer outro lugar menos no lado esquerdo do peito.

-Idiota a culpa é sua; ela reclamou massageando o pé. Tomara que tivesse apenas torcido o tendão do tornozelo; ela pensou sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem de dor.

-Minha? Você que é louca; ele rosnou. –Vou contar ao meu avô que se ele nunca tiver um bisneto, ele vai ter quem processar; o garoto rebateu.

-O resto do mundo ainda vai me agradecer por isso; Yuuri provocou tateando o chão e encontrando a mascara que caira.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –alguém perguntou se aproximando, enquanto a jovem recolocava a mascara rapidamente.

**-A CULPA É DELE/DELA!** –os dois berraram sem ao menos ver quem estava se aproximando.

Saga e Aioros arquearam a sobrancelha ao verem os dois caídos no chão, estavam começando a ronda noturna no santuário e cada um iria para um lado, Aioros em direção ao vilarejo das amazonas e Saga em direção a Bejunte, para garantir que tudo estava tranqüilo, quando ouviram os gritos.

-Você é a pupila da Alanis, não? –Aioros perguntou vendo a garotinha assentir. –O que está fazendo aqui?

-Estava indo treinar quando esse idiota entrou na minha frente; ela falou apontando acusadoramente para o garoto.

-Eu, você pulou na minha frente sua louca; Guilherme reclamou indignado.

-Ele perguntou a ela garoto; Saga falou num tom sério, fazendo-o encolher-se.

Aquele não era como o avô que às vezes deixava passar e também era bem diferente de Shura que tinha domínio completo ao aprontar com o cavaleiro. Então era melhor tomar cuidado; Guilherme pensou engolindo em seco.

–Aioros, é melhor leva-la até Alanis;

-...; O sagitariano assentiu. –Mas e ele, o que aconteceu?

-Essa louca me chutou; o garoto vociferou apontando acusadoramente para ela.

-A culpa foi dele mestre Aioros; Yuuri falou com a voz doce, como se estivesse a ponto de se debulhar em lagrimas.

-O que? –Guilherme quase berrou.

-Porque será que não duvido disso; Saga falou suspirando cansado. Ainda mais depois de ouvir na descida os berros de Shura no templo de Giovanni sobre o porque alguns fios de cabelo dele estarem caindo misteriosamente depois que fora atacado pela gosma azulada confeccionada pelo sirizinho. –Bem, é melhor levarmos cada um para o lugar que deveriam estar;

-Não posso, tenho que ir ao observatório; Guilherme avisou. –Meu avô me mandou falar com Alanis;

-Consegue andar pelo menos? –Aioros perguntou e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo em pé com um olhar desafiador para Yuuri como se a desafiasse a fazer o mesmo, porém a situação da garota era bem diferente.

Aioros aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se ao lado da garotinha, passando os braços por baixo de suas pernas e costas, antes de suspende-la do chão.

-Vamos logo então; ele falou voltando-se para Saga. –Pode começar a ronda sem mim, vou leva-los até Alanis e depois te encontro;

-...; Saga assentiu afastando-se em seguida.

O caminho foi silencioso e tenso, Yuuri continuava quieta nos braços do cavaleiro, enquanto Guilherme andava ao lado de Aioros, vez ou outra lançando alguns olhares envenenados na direção dela.

-Yuuri; Alanis falou em tom preocupado ao vê-la se aproximar junto com Aioros e o pupilo de Giovanni.

-Esta tudo bem Alanis, ela deve ter só torcido o pé; o sagitariano avisou, tranqüilizando-a, embora tenha ignorado a parte em que ela poderia realmente ter quebrado o pé depois do chute que acertara no canceriano.

-O que aconteceu? –a amazona perguntou.

-Longa historia; a garotinha respondeu num sussurro, temendo que o cavaleiro acabasse por falar sobre vê-la sem a mascara. Droga, da próxima vez colaria aquela porcaria no rosto com cola, para evitar de perde-la daquela forma.

-E você, o que quer aqui? –Alanis perguntou voltando-se para Guilherme.

-Meu avô pediu que lhe entregasse e esperasse pela resposta; o canceriano avisou estendendo-lhe um envelope lacrado com o selo de Câncer.

-Uhn! Esta certo, entrem e eu já vejo isso aqui para você; a jovem avisou dando-lhes passagem. –Aioros, por favor, coloque-a sentada ali; ela pediu indicando uma poltrona na sala principal do planetário.

-Quer que peça a alguém para ver como ela esta? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Não, eu já vejo, mas obrigada por traze-la; a amazona agradeceu.

-Não por isso; Aioros respondeu, mas parou vendo algumas caixas de livros lacradas sobre uma bancada. –Vai viajar? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Sim, depois de amanhã volto pra França com Yuuri; Alanis respondeu. –O necessário já foi feito aqui, agora a parte especifica pretendo trabalhar lá, onde tenho mais recursos. Não que aqui no santuário não tenha todos, mas creio que vai ser melhor; ela falou calmamente.

-Entendo, bom agora já vou, tenho uma ronda pra fazer;

-Está certo, obrigada novamente Aioros; Alanis agradeceu vendo-o deixar o observatório, antes de voltar-se para Guilherme. –Só um minuto, vou pegar o que seu avô pediu;

-...; Ele assentiu silenciosamente.

Encostou-se numa parede serrando os orbes por um momento, mas não sentia-se nada calmo ali, principalmente por ter os obres da jovem cravados sobre si, mesmo que a mascara inexpressiva o impedisse de ver seus olhos.

-Vai ficar me olhando até quando? –o canceriano perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

Sentiu a atmosfera tornar-se ainda mais tensa e a jovem encolher-se um pouco na poltrona. Estava intrigado, porque toda essa tensão, quando um flash de memória passou por sua mente fazendo-o lembrar-se da mascara.

Já ouvira o avô falar sobre um tipo de dogma das amazonas, mas não levara isso muito a sério, pelo visto estava encrencado se aquela historia vazasse; ele pensou engolindo em seco,

O avô já estava pensando na possibilidade de deixa-lo treinando com Ares tempo integral o que era pior do que treinar com Shura, agora mais essa, mas pelo que ouvira, não se encontrariam por um bom tempo, já que a garota ia para França dali dois dias; ele pensou, lançando um olhar de soslaio para a jovem que havia encostado a cabeça na poltrona com ar cansado.

-Aqui está; Alanis falou descendo as escadas com um novo envelope lacrado.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu cordialmente.

-Yuuri, vou buscar um pouco de gelo para colocar ai; a amazona avisou. –Ah! Pode ficar com ela até eu voltar? Essa teimosa certamente vai levantar enquanto eu não estiver por perto; ela completou.

-Hei; a garotinha de melenas prateadas reclamou indignada, principalmente quanto a possibilidade aterrorizante de ficar mais tempo sozinha com ele ali.

-Tudo bem; ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Alanis deixou a sala novamente e ele pode ouvir perfeitamente uma espécie de rosnado vindo da garota que já tentava levantar.

-Ela disse pra você não fazer isso; Guilherme falou vendo-a apoiar-se no braço da poltrona para ficar em pé.

-E? –Yuuri indagou, pisando no chão de leve, ele estava um pouco dormente, mas nada que não resolvesse andando um pouco; ela pensou.

-Você vai cair; ele avisou.

-Eu estou bem; ela rebateu com ar confiante, porem mal deu um passo recuou ao vê-lo surgir a sua frente rapidamente.

-Não seja teimosa; Guilherme falou segurando-lhe pelos braços, tentando faze-la sentar-se novamente.

-Me deixa em paz; a garota falou irritada, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços dele, mas perdeu o equilíbrio, acabando por cair sentada na poltrona novamente.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil; o canceriano provocou ouvindo-a bufar.

-Idiota;

-Petulante; ele rebateu apoiando as mãos nos braços da poltrona, aproximando-se perigosamente da jovem, porém envolvida com toda revolta que sentia por tê-lo de agüentar, foi incapaz de notar esse detalhe.

-Oras se-...;

Qualquer reclamação da jovem morreu no momento que sentiu um deslocamento de ar sobre sua face e os lábios macios do canceriano cobriram os seus.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa, tendo imediatamente todos os músculos de seu corpo tensos.

-Feche os olhos; ele sussurrou entre seus lábios.

Iria contrariar e se possível dar-lhe mais um belo chute, que exterminaria de vez até a oitava geração dele, porém foi com surpresa que viu-se obedecendo.

Os orbes verdes serraram-se ao sentir uma leve pressão entre os lábios e logo, entreabriu-os, instintivamente apoiou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, recostando-se completamente na poltrona ao sentir os lábios do canceriano moverem-se com suavidade sobre os seus, numa caricia envolvente e embriagante.

Aquilo era loucura, sem duvidas que era, mas não se importava nem um pouco com isso; ele pensou.

-Você fica melhor em silencio; Guilherme sussurrou entre seus lábios.

-Idi-...; Yuuri tentou falar com a face em brasas pretendendo empurra-lo, porém foi inevitável o beijo que veio a seguir.

Os lábios dele eram tão quentes e inebriantes que não havia como não se render, mesmo sabendo da possibilidade de Alanis aparecer ali a qualquer momento e pegá-los no flagra. Sentiu algo frio deslizar por seu pescoço, mas antes que pudesse descobrir o que era, ele afastou-se parcialmente.

-Para não se esquecer de mim; ele completou num sussurro, afastando-se completamente, deixando-a confusa.

Ouviu os passos de Alanis a se aproximar e rapidamente recolocou a mascara, ainda sentindo-se atordoada com o que acabara de acontecer.

-Voltei, obrigada Guilherme; a amazona falou ao ver o garoto '**ainda'** encostado na parede, como estava antes de sair, embora tenha franzido levemente o cenho ao ver Yuuri com as mãos no colo, serradas nervosamente. Será que aqueles dois andaram discutindo? –ela se perguntou.

-Por nada, agora vou indo; ele completou lançando um ultimo olhar a garota e deixando o observatório.

-Que cara é essa Yuuri? –Alanis perguntou depois de um longo momento de silencio.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou com ar aéreo.

-Não estava discutindo com Guilherme, não é? –a amazona perguntou.

-Ahn! Quem? –a garotinha perguntou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-O neto de Giovanni de Câncer; Alanis respondeu, achando estranho aquela mudança, tinha a leve impressão de sentir o cosmo da pupila se alterar antes de chegar.

-Não. Não; ela balbuciou gesticulando distraidamente.

-Sei; a jovem falou ainda desconfiada, enquanto se aproximava. –Coloque essa bolsa de gelo no pé, pelo menos vai aliviar a dor e desinchar;

-...; Yuuri assentiu silenciosa.

-Vou pegar um anti-inflamatório pra você lá em casa, já volto; ela avisou.

Viu a mestra deixar a sala e abaixou-se para colocar a bolsa de gelo no pé, mas parou vendo algo pender de seu pescoço.

Ergueu-se novamente, vendo uma correntinha dourada pender, segurou-a entre as mãos, vendo que a mesma possuía um delicado pingente em forma de caranguejo e no centro do mesmo, desenhado em azul, estava o símbolo de Câncer.

_**-Para não se esquecer de mim;**_

Ouviu a voz dele ecoar em sua mente. Grrrrrrrrr, aquele atrevido, alem de lhe beijar ele...; Ela parou sentindo a face incendiar-se com o primeiro pensamento.

Ele não só vira seu rosto como lhe beijara, o que iria fazer? –Yuuri se perguntou aflita. Quando lembrou-se que partiriam logo, ficaria treinando longe e não o veria mais, pelo menos era o que ela queria acreditar; a amazona pensou quase aliviada com aquilo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Seis anos depois...**

Entrou em seu templo com ar imponente. Sim! Agora aquele era seu templo, depois de mais de seis anos em treinamento, agora era o novo guardião de Câncer no lugar do avô.

Passou pela sala central sem ao menos olhar para os lados, mesmo porque não se arrependia em nada pelo cenário tétrico que reinava ali; ele pensou ignorando as expressões aterrorizadas de crianças, homens e mulheres que estampavam as paredes da casa que agora chamava de '**Ultima parada para o mundo dos mortos'.**

Logo partiria em missão para a Itália, Ares queria que treinasse um pupilo, achava isso uma completa perda de tempo, já avisara aquele paspalho que não iria entregar sua armadura a qualquer fracote que pensava ser sagrado cavaleiro, mas Ares fora claro ao dizer que era para outra armadura.

Coma Berenices, ou algo do tipo; Mascara da Morte pensou encaminhando-se para a entrada dos aposentos do templo, quando parou vendo algo brilhar em meio aquela escuridão proporcionada pelas paredes cobertas e que vinha da porta fechada.

Foi com surpresa que viu uma correntinha pendurada na fechadura da porta e dela, pendia um caranguejo dourado com o símbolo de Câncer em azul. Pegou-a com cuidado.

Virou-se para trás deixando os olhos correrem por todo o local, como se em busca daquela que deixara a corrente ali, porém não encontrou mais nada.

Guardou o delicado objeto no bolso e abriu a porta. Então aquela era uma despedida... Uma despedida para sempre daquele garoto ingênuo e frágil que fora quando aprendiz, para dar lugar ao novo cavaleiro que seria o mestre daquele templo.

**.II.**

Estavam há bastante tempo conversando ali quando ouviram alguém bater na porta. Preparou-se para levantar quando o namorado se adiantou.

-Eu vou; Guilherme avisou.

-...; Yuuri assentiu silenciosamente e ao voltar os orbes para o homem a sua frente surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com o olhar curioso dele sobre si. –Então? –ela perguntou com cautela.

-Vou ser franco com você Yuuri; Giovanni começou, fazendo-a gelar.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Quando Guilherme me contou que vocês estavam namorando eu quase não acreditei; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Porque? –a amazona perguntou cautelosa.

-Porque se bem me lembro, você quase exterminou umas cinco ou seis gerações do meu neto quando era aprendiz; ele falou com o sorriso se alargando.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, tentando lembrar-se do que ele se referia, até que uma luz fez-se em sua mente, como se tal lembrança estivesse trancafiada em sua mente e só agora se libertado.

-Lembra-se disso? –o italiano perguntou retirando uma delicada caixinha de veludo de dentro do sobretudo e colocando sobre a mesa.

Com as mãos tremulas ela abriu a caixinha, encontrando um caranguejo dourado com o símbolo de Câncer. Como poderia se esquecer; ela pensou, lembrando-se do quanto fora difícil subir aquela noite em câncer e deixa-lo para ser encontrado pelo verdadeiro dono, depois de tê-lo tantos anos consigo, como única lembrança dele.

Naquela época, havia visto o pior de Guilherme Firenze, um homem frio e cruel, cujo único desejo era tornar-se o mais forte, mesmo que pessoas inocentes tivessem de perecer por suas mãos. Ele estava cego, o desejo de vingança fora mais forte dominando-lhe o coração e aos poucos trancando em algum lugar inalcançável aquele Guilherme que conhecera; ela pensou com um olhar perdido.

-Guilherme pediu que eu o guardasse, na ultima vez que nos encontramos antes da guerra começar; Giovanni falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Ele pertencia a minha filha Helena, Guilhermo deu a ela quando se casaram; ele comentou.

-Era o Escorpião avisando qu-...; Guilherme parou ao entrar na cozinha e ver a caixinha sobre a mesa.

Voltou-se para o avô buscando uma explicação para aquilo, principalmente ao sentir toda a tensão emanada da namorada, o que fazia apenas com que ficasse ainda mais preocupado.

-Bem, vou falar com Saga, depois nós conversamos crianças; o italiano avisou levantando-se. –Foi um prazer conhece-la pessoalmente Yuuri; ele completou passando pela jovem, pousando a mão com suavidade sobre seu ombro, antes de se afastar.

Ouviram a porta da entrada do templo fechar-se e o cosmo do canceriano afastar-se completamente. Puxou uma cadeira para si, sentando-se de frente para a jovem.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Nada; Yuuri balbuciou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Você não consegue mentir para mim; Guilherme falou tocando-lhe a face suavemente fazendo-a encara-lo. –O que meu avô lhe disse?

-Que aquele pingente pertencia a sua mãe, é verdade? –ela perguntou, lembrando-se de tudo que ele lhe contara sobre o passado quando estiveram na Sicília há algum tempo atrás.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, puxando a caixinha até si e retirando a corrente de dentro. –Pedi que ele cuidasse dele pra mim, antes das guerras começarem; ele comentou.

-Aquela vez, porque deixou comigo? –Yuuri perguntou confusa, apontando para o pingente.

Os anos poderiam ter se passado, mas jamais esquecera que passara longas noites pensando, buscando por respostas, para entender porque aquele caranguejo dourado estava consigo, mas não conseguira nada. Nada parecia fazer sentido.

-Porque eu queria que você ficasse com uma parte boa de mim, já que quando voltasse, muitas coisas poderiam ter mudado; Guilherme falou com um olhar vago. –Como mudaram; ele completou num suspiro.

-Mas era importante para você; ela falou pousando a mão sobre a dele.

-Não mais do que você; o cavaleiro rebateu, fitando-a com um olhar intenso. –Não sei lhe explicar o que aconteceu, ou sei lá, o que me levou a fazer aquilo, naquele momento eu apenas senti que deveria faze-lo; ele completou abrindo o fecho da corrente e aproximando-se dela.

-Guilh-...;

-Quero que fique com você; o canceriano falou tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos suavemente, fazendo um leve rubor tingir a face da jovem.

A correntinha dourada pendeu sobre o colo dela, emanando um brilho tão cálido quanto o cosmo dele agora, bem diferente de anos atrás.

-Lembra do que lhe disse na Sicília? –ele perguntou.

-Que as Deusas do Destino tem um jeito bem sádico de juntar o caminho dos mortais; Yuuri respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Não, que nós temos o poder de criar nosso próprio destino e que quero criar meus caminhos, com você a meu lado; Guilherme completou, tomando-lhe as mãos entre as suas. –É, elas são realmente bem sádicas; ele completou com um meio sorriso.

-Ainda pretende me processar? –ela perguntou, sentindo os braços dele envolverem-lhe o corpo, prendendo-a em um abraço terno.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou confuso, até lembrar-se de algo que o fez se encolher e emitir um fraco gemido como o de dor. –Isso me lembra que você tem ótima pontaria; ele comentou.

-Se você tivesse me entregado a mascara, não teria levado aquele chute; a amazona falou rindo.

-Isso me lembra uma coisa; ele comentou voltando-se para ela com um sorriso nada inocente.

-O que? –ela perguntou engolindo em seco, diante daquele sorriso tipicamente canceriano.

-Que você no mínimo deveria ter tentando me mantar, não é? –Guilherme perguntou como quem não quer nada, fazendo-a ficar escarlate. –Ou estou enganado?

-...; Yuuri negou com um aceno, abaixando os olhos por um momento. –Jamais conseguiria lhe matar, mesmo sabendo que você nem se lembrava de mim; ela falou com pesar.

-Eu jamais lhe esqueci; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, tocando o pingente com a ponta dos dedos. –Só não queria lhe decepcionar; ele completou.

-Uhn?

-Não queria que visse aquilo que eu havia me tornado, por livre e espontânea vontade, enquanto você continuou a lutar, tornando-se uma grande amazona, como era o desejo de Alanis; ele falou.

-Você não me decepcionou; Yuuri falou voltando-se para ele. –Todos nós cometemos erros e nos sentimos perdidos às vezes; ela falou tocando-lhe a face delicadamente. –Mas me diz, o que Milo queria? –a jovem perguntou.

Por enquanto aquilo era o suficiente, aos poucos conversariam sobre tudo que sentiam, todas as duvidas e incertezas. Era estranho pensar que toda a historia que tiveram começara há tantos anos atrás e só há poucos meses se desenrolara. Provando que os laços que os uniam seriam sempre mais forte.

Mais forte que o tempo... Que as mudanças... E que o próprio destino...

-Avisar que Aldebaran convidou o pessoal pra jantar em Touro; ele respondeu, estreitando os braços em torno dela, ouvindo-a suspirar. –Quer ir?

-Não; ela negou com um aceno. –Quero ficar aqui com você; Yuuri respondeu.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem, vendo-a serrar os orbes, antes de seus lábios se encontrarem num beijo intenso.

Por que aquilo que sentiam era só o que importava...

* * *

**Bom pessoal**

**Agora a série Only Time finalmente chega ao fim, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Eu adorei poder mostrar a vocês um Mascara da Morte diferente daquele que vemos no anime e agindo como um canceriano de verdade, embora até eu tenho que admitir que tenho um ladinho MdM que resolve aflorar de vez em quando, principalmente no inferno astral (detalhes XD).**

**No mais, agradeço a todos que leram essa historia. Originalmente essa historia seria uma 'historia dentro da historia' em Dama das Rosas que encerraria a série Only Time, mas quando comecei a escrever as idéias evoluíram e quando eu vi, já passava da pagina vinte e a historia ainda ia longe, por isso resolvi criar a edição quatro.**

**Agora me despeço deixando um forte abraço a todos e espero sinceramente pode encontra-los em Luthier e Siempre...**

**Ja ne...**

**Dama 9**


End file.
